Funds are requested to provide partial travel and accommodation support for a conference to be entitled "Catecholamines: From Clone to Clinic" and to be held in May, 1995. The conference will be organized with the assistance of the Gordon Research Conferences organization. The 5-day meeting will involve 100-125 researchers and will focus on cutting-edge research on a wide variety of topics relevant to our understanding of catecholamines, dealing with issues at the molecular, cellular and organismal level. It will include information from both basic and clinical science with a focus on central receptor and transporter diversity and molecular regulation. Among the unique features of the conference will be (1) the interdisciplinary nature of each session, (2) the large amount of time set aside for informal discussion, (3) the commitment of each participant to active participation in all aspects of the entire conference, (4) the emphasis placed on obtaining a diverse group of participants, from the standpoint of institution, geographical location, level of achievement, gender, and minority status, (5) participation by two faculty from undergraduate colleges involved in research training of undergraduates and (6) participation of two research.active undergraduate science majors.